A Fallen Angel at Dawn
by Athletic
Summary: Dawn has died and come back as an angel. She volunteered to protect Kennedy and Willow's unborn baby. Ok, I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I don't own anything.  
All the characters belong to Joss Whedon._

_Pairings:_ Kennedy/Willow, Dawn/Jason

February 15

NIGHT

Buffy is sitting on her bed, crying uncontrollably. She is holding a picture of her and Dawn. She stares at it for a few minutes. She crumples it and holds it to her heart. She is remembering what the doctor said.

Flashback:

A doctor is walking towards Buffy. He is looking sympathetically at her. Doctor shakily says, "I'm sorry Miss Summers, but your sister didn't make it. Someone did too much damage." End of flashback.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" she yells.

Willow who was standing outside Buffy's door walks in. "You don't mean that." she said.

"How can you say that? Dawn got killed because of her jealous ex!" her voice rising.

"I know what he did was wrong and unforgivable. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Dawn wouldn't want you to either. Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to kill him too. But please don't. I loved Dawn very much too." Willow says, trying to hold back the tears, but failing.

"I should've known something wasn't right. It seemed like she was hiding something. I asked her a million times, but she just pushed me away. She said everything was fine."

"She probably was worried you'd get hurt too." Willow says, sitting next to her.

Abruptly, Buffy stands up, "I can't deal with this, not now." She runs towards the door.

Willow follows her. "Where are you going?"

Buffy pauses, "Out to slay."

Willow hears the door shut. She walks back to her and Kennedy's room.

"How is she doing?"

Willow stares at her.

"Right, stupid question."  
"It'll take some time." Willow says sadly. "She is taking some of her anger out on the vampires."

Kennedy looks at her, "She is slaying?"

Willow nods sadly.

"Um…what were her exact words?"

Confused, "Her exact words were 'Out to slay.'

Kennedy just glares at her.

Understanding, "You think she's going to kill Dawn's ex?"

"I don't know. But if some one killed my sister, I wouldn't be so forgiving. I want to torture and kill him myself. I can only imagine what Buffy will do."

Willow runs out, as does Kennedy.

"You are going to do a locator's spell?" asks Kennedy, running down the stairs.

"No. It'll take too long. I will check his house first, than the graveyard. Do you know his address?"

"I dropped Dawn off at his house a couple of times. I can probably remember where it is." said Kennedy.

"Ok, let's go." Willow says.

Both of them run out the door and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters.**

A young man is playing his guitar and singing, 'Bella' by Ricky Martin. He is staring at a picture of Dawn, never taking his eyes off her.

Another man around his mid-forties goes and sits next to him.

"Wow son, I think you may be as good as 'Ricky Martin'.

The young man doesn't look at his father, just stares at the picture. "She's gone," he says, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"What do you mean Jack?" asks his father.

"Nothing" Jack says simply.

Jason was a handsome, muscular young man at 20. He is a man who expresses his feelings and emotions through music. He keeps it to himself, trying not to sound weak. He had a crush on Dawn ever since she moved to Rome, two years ago. He had kept his feelings towards Dawn a secret, fearing rejection and risk losing his friendship to Dawn.

He remembers when he first heard about Dawn's death:

_A t.v. is turned on to the news. Jason was exercising, doing sit-ups. A reporter is talking about recent events. "In other breaking news, a young woman by the name of 'Dawn Summers, age 19' has tragically died this evening. The police are still investigating on the cause of her death." The reporters exchange their feelings. Jason froze when he heard Dawn's name. He stayed in his sit-up position for a few minutes, unable to grasp what he had heard._

_"No" Jason whispered._

_He turns his head towards the tv. He gets up, repeating 'no' while he is walking to the tv. He stared at it for what seemed like hours to him, but actually was only seconds. Filled with rage and sorrow, he screams. He kicks the television, smashing it to the floor. He breaks all of his fine china dishes and throwing everything that wasn't glued down. He breaks down and cries, his body shaking uncontrollably._

His father looks at him, unsure. He waves his hand in front of Jason's face. Jack snaps back to reality.

"Sorry." Jason states "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I have to go do something", ignoring his father's question. He stands up, heading for the door.

"Son,"

Jason pauses, not looking at him.

"Whatever it is, whatever you're going through, it'll get better.

"I'm not so sure about that." Jason whispers, and continues out.

To Be Continued…

_Author's note: Thanks for reading. If you haven't heard Ricky Martin's song, 'Bella', I highly recommend that you listen to it. I think it's such a beautiful song._


End file.
